


loose lips

by nastyboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: Kakashi reveals a bit more than expected about himself, and one Maito Gai, while out drinking with their friends.





	loose lips

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ignore me, this is just a silly little idea i had. enjoy

Gai knows challenging Kakashi to a drinking contest is a bad idea, but he lets himself get too caught up in their Passionate Rivalry to consider why until it's too late. After barely enough shots to count on two hands Kakashi is completely sloshed, and destined not to remember the night, while Gai is barely buzzed. This normally isn't a problem, since they often drink at one of their apartments where Kakashi can pass out without worry, but tonight they're at The Rope and Hook with several other shinobi. The night isn't too troublesome to start out; Kakashi's a little clingy but most everyone writes it off as him being unable to sit up on his own. Gai keeps Kakashi from unmasking himself and feeds him cups of water throughout the night, and everything is going okay, great even. At least, until Genma starts asking questions.

"Why do you wear that mask all the time?"

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "It helps me hide my face, duh." 

"Okay, but why do you hide your face?"

"I'm too handsome, my looks are good enough to make your brain go _pchooo_." Kakashi makes a little explosive motion with his hands, leaning back against Gai as he stares Genma down from across the table. There's a chorus of chuckles from round the table at seeing the Copy-nin so uninhibited. 

"Will you show me?"

Kakashi thinks about it for a sec, really thinks, then shakes his head, "Don' wanna." He crosses his arms with a sloppy excuse for finality, and Genma huffs in defeat, quickly fishing for another question. Kurenai speaks up to give him time to think, leaning forward onto her elbow from where she had been reclining next to Anko. 

"Do you really read _Icha Icha_ for the plot?" She asks, sitting forward when Kakashi's eyes narrow on her.

"Of course! The _Icha Icha_ series is a treasure trove of beautifully written plots. It--" Kakashi erupts into a slurring speech about why the storybook romance of _Icha Icha_ is the ideal version of the typical romance narrative as well as improved upon by the explicit nature of the books. Gai chuckles because even though he's heard it all before, multiple times, he’s still very happy to see his rival so enthusiastic about something. He excuses himself to the bathroom after making sure that Iruka will keep a responsible eye on Kakashi. 

Kakashi has calmed enough for Genma to continue his questions by the time Gai returns.

"How are you and Gai-san even friends? You're so different." Gai pauses in his approach, more than a little curious how Kakashi will answer in his inebriated state. Kakashi clumsily props his elbows on the table so he can rest his chin in his hands, a dreamy look glazing his already foggy eye. Kakashi leans in like he's telling a secret, but he's not using an inside voice by any means when he speaks.

"Well, it's simple. I really, _really_ love his cock." The entire table quiets in shock as silence fills the bar, heads are turning to look from across the bar at Kakashi where he's slumping contentedly into the table. Gai finds himself frozen in his spot, a mortified flush splotching his cheeks, as Kakashi cheerfully continues. "It's, it's so good. He's so good. He's so big. Big enough that I always feel it even when he spends forever fingering me. And he always spends forever because he likes teasing me with the foreplay. I like the foreplay though, a lot, especially when he goes down on me. He does that a lot, almost as much as he kisses me, and a lot more than I go down on him. I don't mind though because my jaw always hurts after I go down on him, and it's like a good pain, but still annoying, you know? I like getting fucked better anyways. It's fun for both of us that way, especially when I ride him. I can do that for hours 'cause I've got muscles in my thighs. And he's got muscle, too. Oh, fuck, does he have muscle. He's like a wall of solid, sexy muscle. He holds me to the bed sometimes, but I always cum too quick when he does that because I like it a lot and w--" 

Gai finally forces his body to move, but he's much too late by the time he gets a hand clamped over Kakashi's mouth. Most of the eyes in the bar are on them now, and Kakashi is still talking into the palm of his hand, squirming in his seat as a flush of arousal heats his cheeks and ears at the memories. It's fairly muffled, but Gai thinks Kakashi is still praising his muscles. Gai looks over the stunned faces of their friends, abruptly dismayed at how much articulation Kakashi retains when he drink. Every word was coherent, thought they did have a distracted, rambling quality to them that Kakashi’s words don’t usually have. Kurenai is smirking knowingly from her place tucked against the wall while Anko and Genma are wearing matching surprised, yet incredibly pleased expressions. Kotetsu, Iruka, and Izumo all look like they all need another drink. Raidou is his same stoic self, but he actually signals the bartender for another round. Gai clears his throat nervously as the blush fanning over his cheeks darkens, mind racing to think of something to break the heavy silence over the bar.

Anko, in a way, saves him, "He's sure got loose lips, doesn't he?" She shoots Gai an obnoxious, full-body wink, digging her elbow into Genma's side for emphasis, and the tension in the air deflates under his ensuing laughter. The crowd around them joins in quickly enough, and Gai decides to take his chance to escape. Kakashi is strangely silent under his hand. When Gai removes it he sees that Kakashi's lip is jutted out in a confused, offended pout. 

"What's everybody laughing at?" Gai spares an instant to appreciate the adorable sight his boyfriend makes.

"Us, it seems! Why don't we get you home and into bed, rival?" 

"I don't think I'm tired." He yawns, and Gai suppresses a smirk. "Hm, okay, maybe a little bit sleepy now that I think about it." He doesn't protest as Gai helps him to stand. In fact, he does the opposite of protest by leaning the entirety of his weight into Gai, and tucking his face into his neck. He mumbles into the skin there, but it's too jumbled for Gai to make out. Gai slips out of the bar with Kakashi hanging off of him like a baby koala, and, once he's out of the stifling heat of the crowds and into the chill night air, he scoops Kakashi up bridal style.

Kakashi lets out a quiet, giddy laugh as Gai begins hopping across rooftops toward his apartment.

>>>

Kakashi doesn't open his eye when he wakes up. He doesn't move, period, because behind his brow there is a headache building, and he knows it will only get worse if he does anything at all. He can't discern what woke him, but he doesn't much care to with the threat of a full blown migraine simmering on the backburner. He just dozing off again when there is a monumentally loud flush from the bathroom down the hall, and his head throbs awfully with the noise. He tries in vain to force himself back into unconsciousness, but is foiled as the door creaks open, and Gai's familiar chakra washes over him in an encompassing wave that makes him twitch. 

"Are you awake?" The timbre of Gai's voice is low, but still too much for Kakashi's sensitive ears. It makes him whine in the back of his throat as he curls in on himself. He listens intently as Gai's footsteps pad closer. The futon dips, and Kakashi feels a hand thread into his thick, silver hair. He limply crawls across the futon until he can settle his head on a well muscled thigh, and press his face into Gai's bare abdomen. 

"Can you sit up for me?" Kakashi whines in upset again, but does as requested, keeping his eyes firmly shut against the sunlight he knows is invading the room. When he's leaned forward into Gai's shoulder, he feels a cup pressed into his other cheek. The glass is blessedly cool against his skin, and he lets himself revel for a moment before taking the glass in his own hand. He holds out his free hand for painkillers, and swallows them both quickly. He waits as Gai fetches another glass of water, and dutifully downs that one as well, accidentally knocking the glass against his too large incisors in his haste to drain the cup. As soon as Kakashi's sure that he won't be vomiting up water and bile, he lets himself sag back into Gai's comfy lap, arms wrapping loosely over Gai's waist. His eyes slip closed, and eventually he falls asleep again to the sound of Gai's steady heartbeat. 

When he awakens for the second time, Kakashi feels marginally better. There's still a dull ache between his brows, and his throat feels raspy with thirst, but he thinks can open his eyes this time. He blinks them open, and recognizes the colorful paintings decorating the walls of Gai's room, all courtesy of Team Gai. He turns to lay on his back, and sees the sun is shining through the window to light the very bottom of the doorway, meaning it's past midday already.

Kakashi slings an arm across his eyes, and settles back into the bed. He can hear Gai in the living room, and feel his chakra. Kakashi sighs with the knowledge that he should probably get out of bed. His stomach and bladder assert their agreement with that statement, and he finally does roll off the futon onto his feet. He wobbles a for a moment after he stands, but regains his balance easily enough. After stopping in the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth, Kakashi makes his way into the kitchen. Gai is already there, leaning against the counter next to a brewing pot of coffee. Kakashi lets out a pleased hum, and walks over to buss their noses together. Gai returns the affectionate gesture, but he seems distracted as he does.

"Breakfast?" He says, but Kakashi can hear it's not what he wants to say.

"Yes, please." Kakashi watches as Gai goes about preparing a light meal for him. Gai grows more and more fidgety under Kakashi's stare. He finally breaks as he's handing Kakashi a mug of hot coffee and his plate of food.

"How much do you remember of last night?" His voice is closer to his usual boisterous cadence, but he keeps it pitched lower for Kakashi's sake. 

"Nothing after our contest. Why?"

"Well," Kakashi frowns when Gai doesn't continue.

"Did I do something to someone?"

"No, but you said some... things." Kakashi's worry grows because he's always been a talkative drunk, and often times about the worst things.

"Like what?"

"Mostly just stuff about yourself. Genma was asking you a lot of questions."

"What questions?"

"Why you wear your mask and why you read Icha Icha were a couple of them."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"And it wasn't until..."

"Until what?" Kakashi prompts.

"He asked you why you and I are friends."

"What was my answer?"

Gai blushes, "That you really, really like my," he makes a hand gesture towards his own crotch, and Kakashi feels a sudden, cold wash of embarrassment because he knows for a fact that drunk Kakashi does not censor himself.

"That all I said?" He tries, hopefully.

"No. You had quite a bit to say. About my, uh, skill as a lover, and how much you like our foreplay and... I was a little late in stopping you." Gai rubs a hand over the back of his own neck, pinked cheeks darkening further. Kakashi takes a long sip of his coffee, focusing on the way it burns his taste buds instead of his questionable life choices. He purses his lips.

"Who all did I say this to?" 

"Most of the bar."

"So all of Konoha knows about us now?"

"Yes."

"Hm, it could be worse. You were planning on telling Lee soon anyway, weren't you?"

"I was, but I'm sure he knows by now. Inoichi was there, and well like father, like daughter." Kakashi nods, the Yamanaka clan are a rather gossipy family. Kakashi sets his cup on the table in front of him, staring into the dark liquid for a long stretch.

"I want you to know I understand if you don't want to continue our relationship. Don't feel like you have to stay with me because everyone knows how much I enjoy our sex." Kakashi attempts to play his words off as a joke, but he doesn't fully manage to hide the tremble in his voice. He refuses to look up as Gai walks over, but Gai easily cups his chin so he's forced to look up. 

"Give me some credit here. I've been through worse with you than this, I'm not going anywhere." His confident smile falters. "Unless you want...?"

"No, no. I don't. I just, I come with a lot of baggage, and I don't want you to be stuck with that."

"Don't forget that I've got my own entry in the bingo books out there. I am your rival after all." Gai's grin is wolfish, and Kakashi feels himself swoon a little bit at how handsomely it stretches his face. He leans up, puckering his lips lightly. Gai takes the invitation, bending at the waist so they can bring their lips together. It's a sweet kiss even with the way Kakashi’s teeth inevitably catch on Gai’s thick lips.

"I seem to remember you mentioning how you cum too fast when I hold you down because you like it so much. Is that true?" Gai asks slyly, and Kakashi watches his eyes flicker down to follow the slip of his tongue as he wets his abruptly dry lips.

"Yes," he breaths, teeth sinking into his lip as arousal heats his belly at the thought,"I like it when I'm on my knees, and you're behind me with one hand pressing my face into the mattress as you take me." Kakashi can see as Gai's pupils dilate, becoming wide with lust at his words, and he feels himself shiver in anticipation. But just as he leans in to lock their lips again someone knocks on the door, startling them apart. Gai clears his throat as he goes to open the door while Kakashi returns to the bedroom to dress himself in more than just underwear.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee's voice carries easily down the hall, and Kakashi is beyond thankful that his hangover is mostly gone as it rings through the small apartment.

"Lee! What are you doing here?"

"Is it true? Is Kakashi-san your most important person?" 

Before Gai can respond, Kakashi comes waltzing out of the hallway, a plain black scarf tied practically to cover both his sharingan and the lower half of his face, and a plain yukata tied loosely at the waist. 

"Hello, Lee."

"Hello, Kakashi-san!" Lee salutes Kakashi before turning wide wondering eyes back on his teacher. Kakashi detours into the kitchen to give them some illusion of privacy, and to refill his coffee. 

"Well, Lee..." Gai is quiet for just a moment then, "Yes, Kakashi is my most important person!" 

"That is wonderful, Sensei! I am so happy for you!" Kakashi hides his smile behind a sip of scalding, too strong coffee as Lee goes on an all too familiar rant about Love and The Passion of Youth and Precious People while Gai shouts affirmatives. By the time, Lee is finished with his speech, Kakashi is awaiting another pot of coffee to finish brewing. He's flipping through one of the _Icha Icha_ he keeps at Gai's apartment when Lee approaches. He closes the book on his finger, and gives the young jounin his full attention. 

"Is Gai-sensei your most important person, Kakashi-san?" 

Kakashi wants to respond immediately, but he doesn't. He keeps his mouth shut, and listens to the bubbling of the coffee pot. Lee doesn't shift in discomfort, he simply waits as Kakashi thinks. He thinks of his first kiss with Gai which was his first kiss ever. He thinks of the first time they held hands, and the first time Gai challenged him, and the first time they hugged and all the other firsts of their relationship. 

"Yes. I think he is, Lee." The grin that spans Lee's face dimples the skin of his cheeks and makes him look 12 years old again, and Kakashi returns it without hesitancy. Lee calls out a goodbye to Gai as he exits the kitchen, and Kakashi pours himself his fourth cup of coffee. Before he can take a sip, Gai is setting his cup on the counter as he tugs the scarf down, and cradling his face with both hands as they kiss. It's chaste because they're both smiling too much to keep it up for very long, but it's still one of the best kisses they’ve shared.


End file.
